


Coffee

by bubblyani



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Nothing makes your day better than Coffee and the company of Klaus Hargreeves





	Coffee

You bit your lower lip, breaking into a shy smile for it was simply inevitable. You were fully aware how your face lit up, as you watched Klaus Hargreeves pour you some fresh coffee, his smile practically mirroring the morning sun. 

“Thank you” you whispered, taking the cup to your lips, blowing gently before carefully sipping in the hot beverage. Truthfully the taste was fine, just your average cup of Joe. But the person who brewed and poured it, certainly made a vast difference.Thus, warming your body as well as your soul. 

“So…How did it go last night?” 

Klaus asked, placing the pot on the table. Sitting with your legs crossed, you looked down at your high heeled shoe as your foot rocked up and down. The fact that you were still in your short black sequined cocktail dress, made his question quite valid. 

“It was alright…” you replied, as you put the cup back on the table, “…the recital went well…the after party was meh!…” you commented half heartedly, scooching over to the other chair as Klaus sat right next to you, “…it was kinda boring…” you continued. 

“Ahh…I wish I was there…” Klaus said, with his elbow resting on the table. You chuckled. 

“For the after party?”

“No! the recital…silly” 

Eyes widened, you could not help but feel two emotions with sheer clarity. One being the surprise of him choosing your singing recital over a party, and Two being the fact your heart was moved because he chose your singing recital over a party. 

“I…I didn’t know you’d be into that…” you said, voice laced with disbelief, your hand moving to the cup once more. 

“Into What? A recital?…” Klaus said as he smiled, “Y/N…” looking right at you, he continued, “…if it were an open event…I’d totally be there ….for you” you swore his eyes shone with pure enthusiasm and sincerity. 

Perhaps it was the warmth of the coffee cup, or perhaps it was the warmth of his words that spread through you with perfect evenness. Either way, you felt  genuine appreciation that surpassed all  compliments from last night put together. And once again you were reminded why you fell in love with Klaus in the first place. 

Leaning forward, you immersed yourself in his emerald gaze, before closing your eyes, allowing your lips to merge in with his instead. The first soft graze felt magical, and even more so when those lips glued together, applying slight pressure on each other, thus displaying your affection in its purest form, and in many degrees. Cupping your face in response, Klaus hummed deeply whilst savoring your affection. His vocal responses always could drive you to the point of insanity. 

Clearly you had no regrets ending up at his front door instead of your own at 6 in the morning. Especially when coffee flavored kisses from Klaus awaited you. 

Delicately, you felt Klaus break off the kiss. “You must be tired…” he said, his eyes seducing you once you opened yours. You nodded in agreement. “Yeah…” you said, “Plus, these heels are kiiiiilling me” you groaned, stretching out your legs. Your eyes widened in surprise when you felt his grip on your ankle, which later loosened as his hands moved over to your shoes, removing them gently, giving your feet some air, and your toes some space to move about.  

“Come on…” he began, standing up, “Let’s fix you a bath” he said, taking you by the hand. Chuckling, you certainly did not object to that as you stood up with him. “Just a sec…” you suddenly cried out, moving back to take one last sip of his coffee, that was certainly brewed with love. 


End file.
